The Real Trophy Tussle
by Knights of the Square Table
Summary: Z'Rune: Ok so capcom(R) and Square(R) don't belong, but there just so fun.If I offened anybody, sorry in advance. I don't know if its action/adventure i just put that. Be prepared for lots of chapters to come. So read and review. [CHAPTER 2 IS UP]
1. Default Chapter

The Real Trophy Tussle.  
  
Chapter 1: Enter the Badguy. Exit the Hyrule hero...  
  
At the station in the Super Smash Brother Stadium Fighter's Lounge the SSBM fighters are trading secrets, eating food that Mr. Game and Watch cooked, and really just sitting around the area and waiting until the announcer calls the next fighters to an arena. Sitting at the bar is Marth, and the other sword fighters.  
  
The trophy room was filled with all the trophies that the fighters won. Popo and Nana were sharing a tender moment. Zelda is still trying to entice Link even though Link loves Maron and not Zelda. Mewtwo and Jigglypuff are trying to out sing Pikachu and Pichu. And everyone is having a good ol' time... most of everyone...  
  
???: I cant take it anymore, Nobody likes me, thinks of me, I make this game not them.  
  
M. Hand: Do you? Are you better than them?  
  
???: Damn straight! Well then what do you propose to do?  
  
M. Hand: I will bring the trophies to life and make them fight the fighters.  
  
???: Yeah. Yeah! And I'll call 'em out and kill'em one by one.  
  
M. Hand: Now sir, become the god!  
  
??? and M. Hand: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha.  
  
In the fighters lounge...  
  
Mr. G&W: Bleep beep Bleep beep beep beep (Hey, Link your turn to fight)  
  
Link: Coming. (thought) thank god.  
  
Zelda: I'll be waiting out here. Linky come back soon.  
  
C.Falcon: Ya know he doesn't love you right?  
  
Zelda: What's that rancher girl got that I don't? *outlines her body with her hand*  
  
Link: OK. G&W what's the particulars?  
  
G&W: Bleep (1 stock. Lake Termina.)  
  
Link: Lets go. *jumps down a tube to Lake Termina*  
  
At the battle field Link looks around the area to find his opponent. He notices a little frog on the ground.  
  
Link: What the hell is this?  
  
Slippy: What now punk. Time to fight, lets go. *jumps into the land master tank*  
  
Link: What in Triforce is going on?  
  
Slippy: Oh yeah my tank will kick your ass.  
  
Link: Who are you. Your not a normal fighter.  
  
Slippy: I was sent from the god who sent me two crush you.  
  
Link: What the hell is that? Oh my god that's a...  
  
Slippy: Land Master Tank Fire...  
  
Link: *running away* An energy ball. Like Samus's. *slashes at the ball* What it doesn't work... Ahhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
A large explosion took Link into the air he fell into the background and with a "bling" the Hyrule hero was gone. At Lon Lon Ranch, Maron looked towards the sky as a small shiver ran down he spine. In the Fighters Lounge link didn't appear again...  
  
Zelda: Link, Link, Liiiink.  
  
Samus: look at the trophy room. All the trophies are gone. No wait look there is one.  
  
Zelda: what is it? Oh my God! No. No. Nooooooooo.  
  
They looked at the trophy room to see a black void and the sign over it read Fallen Fighters... there was one trophy and it was the Master Sword in it's pedistal. The caption read:  
  
The hero of time  
  
Ran out of time when  
  
a Slippy frog stopped the clock.  
  
Chapter 2: The rules and the Spare fighters.  
  
We left our Melee Heroes at the hands of the sinister evil Master Hand and co. Link the Hylan hero is dead and so what will happen next.  
  
Zelda: No it can't be... He can't be... My Link.  
  
Zelda runs to the Master Sword and tries to pull it out with all her might...  
  
???: geez. Ammeter.  
  
???: Come on now. Be nice Daphen.  
  
Daphen: Come on Zero, she's acting like an idiot.  
  
Zero: I don't think they know how to bring them back to life.  
  
Daphen: Oh.  
  
The Melee Heroes turn around and Falco and Fox grab their guns and point them at the new comers.  
  
Ness: What's with these weirdoes, bro?  
  
Luigi: Got me. Stop calling me bro.  
  
Dr. Mario: They don't look evil to me.  
  
Bowser: They do to me. *he lets out his Fire Breath attack*  
  
Roy: The chick in red is cute.  
  
Zero: If your referring to me I'm a guy.  
  
Marth: Ha ha ha. I didn't know you went after guys. *can't control his laughter*  
  
Zelda: Why are you here?  
  
Daphen: HE sent us. He doesn't want you to loose.  
  
Peach: Who is this HE you speak of?  
  
Zero: He is the player. He sent us to help.  
  
Mewtwo: Why'd do we need your help?  
  
Daphen: See the sword in the stone over there well that's why.  
  
C. Falcon: I don't get it. What's going on?  
  
Zero: Look The trophies are revolting and are fighting back. Link didn't know that. When you beat a trophy it returns to its case. If a character dies, you can get him back by winning. When you beat a trophy you get a token of a dead character. When you complete all the things needed the character returns to life.  
  
Zelda: So what's needed to bring my Link to life.  
  
Zero: So tell me what is needed to pull the Master Sword out of the pedestal.  
  
Zelda: The three powders.  
  
Zero: Now you have the hang of it.  
  
Samus: OK that tells us one thing who are you?  
  
Daphen: Were back up characters. I'm from Secret of Mana. He's from Mega Man X.  
  
G&W: Bleep blop bloop. (X-boy your up)  
  
Zero leaves the room in the traditional Mega Man style... he beamed out. The area was Kanto Stadium. The opponent you wouldn't guess. Ridley.  
  
Zero: *flings his hair back* Humph.  
  
Ridley: So your my next victim.  
  
Zero: Quiet. *you can hear the buzzing of his bluster as it charges up*  
  
Ridley: I'll let you get the first hit.  
  
Zero: That's all I need.  
  
Ridley: Right oh he's scary. I'm shaking in my skin. *he turns around and dances*  
  
Zero: *smiles* Power Shot.  
  
A large pinkish colored beam comes out of his bluster and hits Ridley in the back. Ridley flies off into the distance. Zero again beams back to the lounge. The sky opens up and a small green ouch falls onto Zero's hand. Zero jumps into the air and absorbs Ridley's power. 


	2. The Young Prince

Chapter 2: The Loss of a Young Exiled Prince.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM. But I wish I did. But sadly this game is made from various different companies which I also don't own. Grade: This chapter has a few swears in it and some pitiful attempts at pick up lines. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Zero's fight with Ridley, everyone has time on their hands to sit and ponder of what is going to happen.  
  
Zelda: *sigh*  
  
Ganondorf: What's the matter princess?  
  
Zelda: I miss Linky.  
  
Ganondorf: We all miss Link.  
  
As Ganondorf and Zelda sit and reminisce about times they have spent with the Hylan Hero, elsewhere people are using this time to kindle a romance. or at least trying to kindle a romance. and failing horribly.  
  
Zero: Samus may I talk to you about something in private?  
  
Samus: Uh. err. No.  
  
Zero: EH! Why not?  
  
Samus: I don't know you very well and you could be working for Master Hand for all I know.  
  
Zero: That's right. I destroy things to save you people's lives and I'm working for Master Hand.  
  
Samus: That exactly the reason.  
  
Zero: Then may I say something?  
  
Samus: *sigh* I suppose.  
  
Zero: That gun is big.  
  
Samus: What?  
  
Zero: But my gun is bigger!  
  
Samus: (cocks her gun back and shoots a missile) You stupid Bastard!  
  
Zero: AHHHHH Shi...  
  
A loud explosion steers the heads of many of the group to look at a badly burned Zero fly through the air.  
  
MR.G&W: Bleep Beep Bleep Bleeeeep (Ah It's good to see young love blossom)  
  
As a monitor turns on and starts to fizzle of static the group's heads turn in anticipation and a fear of fright as to see which of them will next be sent to their demise.  
  
Marth: Oh great! Another of us is going to die!  
  
Roy: Calm down! None of us are going to die!  
  
Marth: Just look at Link's tomb! No he's not dead he's just gone to the puppy farm!  
  
Mewtwo: (grabs Marth in his psychic powers) If you don't calm down I'll rip you to pieces!  
  
Marth: Let go of me you freak!  
  
Roy: (punches Marth in the stomach) Get a grip on your self, man!  
  
Marth: I can't take this anymore!  
  
Marth breaking free of Mewtwo's psychic grasp runs to the nearest level launcher and jump down the tube. Everybody knew what would happen since that was done. Everybody looked at the monitor which was now giving a clear reception of Marth fighting what seemed to be Samus's spaceship. The spaceship rammed Marth into the wall of Peach's Castle one time after another. Everybody watched as Marth's seemingly lifeless body fell to the castle roof.  
  
Roy: Marth!!!!  
  
Roy fell to his knee's and punched the ground in anger as he watched his good buddy die on the battle field. A rage filled him as he watched the monitor and felt there was nothing he could do. Captain Falcon walked over and put his hand on Roy's shoulder as a mean of condolences.  
  
Zelda: That's barbaric!  
  
Samus: Master Hand has gone too far!  
  
Peach: Look what he's doing to my castle.  
  
Ness: Geez. Can't you think of anything else but your castle?!  
  
Hearing this Roy sprang to his feet and started to trust his sword at Peach.  
  
Roy: Marth's dying and you're worried about your castle! Can't you think of others?!  
  
Peach: We can always get him back. Like Zero said all we have to do is get a few relics of him and he's, poof, back.  
  
Roy calming down returned his sword to its scabbard and walked to window surrounding the lounge. He held his head in shame and started to cry as he remembered the times that they had playing on the same and opposite teams. The monitor fizzled for a second and Marth staggered up and began to speak to the others.  
  
Marth: I guess you guys will be watching this so I'd like to say a few things before I go. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I'm glad I had the chance to, Argh!  
  
Marth barely got to finish his sentence before Samus's spacecraft rammed him into the side of the castle again. Roy clenched his fist as he heard the smashing noises. All of the rest of them watched as Marth was getting crushed to death. The screen fizzled with static but this time for a few minuets. When the screen came back on they saw Marth climb up into the ship as it was destroyed from the inside. The group looked to the trophy room and saw that nothing appeared. Marth was gone for good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Roy: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTH!!!!!!!! 


End file.
